


Netflix and Chill

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Virginity is a Social Construct, mild dubcon, probably best to read Beat The Devil before this, probably best to read Beat The Devil in general it's phenomenal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Baron isn’t sure whether he wants to lose his V-card, and is even less sure he wants that to happen with Dolph. But then again, this might be the best his life is ever going to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beat the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081914) by [sanidine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine). 



> I’m not flagging this with a warning since nothing Happens, but there’s a dubcon-ish situation in this that skeeves me out a fair amount, so if you’re sensitive to bad situations, yeah, warning for that

It was weird. Whenever anyone made jokes about presidential aides, they seemed pretty certain that blowjobs counted as sex, but whenever anyone bragged about their own sex lives, it was only about penetration.

In this instance, “anyone” was Richard Flair and Dolph Ziggler. But the end result was that Baron still wasn’t sure whether or not he was a virgin.

He wasn’t dying to lose his virginity or anything, if he hadn’t yet; his third week at The Pit, Flair had made him do quality control on the entire DVD collection. After the fourth or fifth hour of watching porn he hadn’t really been interested in to begin with, the appeal of sex for sex’s sake kind of... diminished.

He’d enjoyed the handful of fumblings he’d had, mainly with Paige in the backseat of her car or up in the clearing that overlooked the drive-in. The specific terminology only mattered to him in the early hours of the morning as he went to bed, trying to hide from the sunrise. Those moments right before falling asleep when the questions bubble to the surface. _What have you ever done with your life? Are you going be stuck like this forever?_ He’d got his sociology degree recently enough that he was still able to skate by on “I recently got my sociology degree” on the rare occasion someone asked him what he did, but soon he’d need to find something else to do, something else to deflect from the truth.

He had a college degree. He had his own bike. These were things he’d accomplished in life. And he was maybe not a virgin.

It probably wouldn’t have stung so much, when he was doing a qualitative assessment of his situation, if he’d had a bevy of friends around, people to go drinking with and see at bonfires. People who liked him and he had fun with, tangible representations that he was a nice person to be around. But the only people who ever seemed to be able to put up with Baron’s uncoolness were his gross employer and Dolph, so... It would be nice, sometimes, to have something tangible is all. Proof that he wasn’t a complete social failure. A fact he could console himself with.

And his bike was broken.

He couldn’t sleep when it was broken.

That was why he was up when Dolph rang his doorbell at noon, even though he worked nights and really should have been in bed. Dolph must have known about his schedule, since he brought up Baron’s work every time he saw him – “So fucking cool, man!” – but he never seemed to think twice about stopping by in the middle of the day.

Even if he hadn’t been up, Dolph liked to ring doorbells by leaning on them until the door was opened, so it didn’t matter that Baron couldn’t sleep.

Baron stood with his arms by his side as Dolph rooted through his kitchen, opening the bag of Terra chips he’d been saving and shaking some into his mouth. A few fell on the floor. It’s nice, Baron reminded himself, to have a friend who’s comfortable enough to not worry about invading your privacy. He was lucky to have Dolph around, even though all he really wanted to do was be left alone, to not have to hear that grating voice ask, “Get any hot mamas in the store last night?”

Baron shook his head, like he did every time Dolph asked.

“Come on, I bet there were loads of chicks there after a wild night with the Lone Wolf! Dude, you gotta get some! There’s fields of pussy, just begging for you to take it!”

‘Getting some’ was the last thing on Baron’s mind. All he wanted to do was get under a blanket and, if he couldn’t sleep, maybe watch some videos about serial killers on Youtube. Which is probably why, when Dolph suggested they chill out at his place and watch Netflix, he had assented. It was the closest he would come to being left alone, and also Dolph was his friend. This is what friends were meant to do, right? Spend time together?

Baron never really wanted to spend time with Dolph, but that was probably because Baron was bad at being friends.

It was overcast outside, which made Baron happy. The happiness was short-lived when he remembered his motorcycle was in the shop. Normally when Dolph made him go places, Baron rode there and back on his own. He loved his bike. It was only him and the cool air and the stars.

They drove to Dolph’s basement apartment in his car. Dolph drove. Baron had to close his eyes. It was mostly for the snow glare, he told himself, trying to ignore the feeling of spinning end over end every time they turned an icy corner. Luckily, it wasn’t far.

“Really brightens up the pad, doncha think?” Dolph said, beaming proudly at the Sex Pit sign. It buzzed and lit the whole room in its red, accusing glow. “Thanks so fucking much for letting me take it, Barry, it’s the coolest shit I’ve ever seen.”

“Don’t mention it,” Baron muttered.

Scrolling through Dolph’s Netflix account, he did find a documentary about Ed Gein he’d been meaning to watch. Maybe Baron should shell out for his own account. There was some pretty neat stuff on there. He settled back on the sofa, declined the beer. He’d been a little nervous about alcohol lately, even though he still couldn’t drive anyway. Dolph jumped over the back of the sofa, landing beside him with a thump.

It didn’t start out great. Dolph kept talking over the narrator, making crude jokes about the events or asking Baron to join him in rating the attractiveness of the victims. But Baron found the settings to enable subtitles and was mostly able to tune that out.

Dolph yawned loudly and stretched out his arm so it was across the back of the sofa. Really, it was mostly across Baron’s back. He shifted forward awkwardly so Dolph could have the space; he didn’t really like touching people.

Dolph may have been tired, but Baron had been up long enough that he was getting his second wind, his eyes burning just a little from the harsh illumination of the screen and the humming neon sign against the dark room. He didn’t have to be at work for four more hours though, so he’d be dead by the time he got there. Perhaps it would make things easier. The customers seemed to talk to him less when he was in an insomniac stupor. And perhaps it meant Baron would sleep tomorrow. It was a reassuring thought.

Dolph reached forward and turned off the documentary with twenty-five minutes left.

“What--?”

Instead of a response to his would-be question, Baron received Dolph’s lips on his face. Dolph seemed to be going for an open-mouthed kiss, and didn’t seem distressed by Baron not reciprocating. After a few seconds of lips and saliva pumping around him, Baron opened his mouth to try and reduce the awkwardness.

Dolph did a fistpump, muttering “Oh _yeah_ , baby” to himself as he turned on the sofa to completely face Baron instead of the screen. Dolph continued to kiss him. He touched Baron’s shoulders. Baron couldn’t help wondering if there had been information in the last twenty-five minutes of the documentary that he hadn’t been able to learn yet from Wikipedia.

Dolph licked a rectangle on the inside of Baron’s cheek, then stood up. Baron couldn’t help wondering also how long it would take to get the parts for his bike to come in, so he could have a way out of here that wasn’t Dolph driving him.

“Well go on,” laughed Dolph, standing in front of the blank screen as he pulled his shirt over his bleach-blond hair. “Get your clothes off.”

The Sex Pit glared down from above the bed, and Baron wondered how ‘worth it’ it is to be able to definitively say whether or not you’re a virgin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thousand percent inspired by [Sanidine](archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine)’s [Beat the Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8081914/chapters/18519178) and conversations with her about it! Thank you so much for not only writing this incredible AU but letting me do horrible things in it <3


End file.
